


A Little Warning

by believesinponds



Series: Aces Polyamory (or "Fuck You Carl") [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi, also they're polyamorous fyi, jeff takes care of kent, panic attack (not severe), spoilers for 3.26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: A little warning might have been nice.Not that Jack was obligated to check in with him before he came out on national television or anything. He wasn’t. It just…Well, it might have been nice.





	A Little Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my Kent-loving peeps.

A little warning might have been nice.

Not that Jack was obligated to check in with him before he came out on national television or anything. He _wasn’t_. It just…

Well, it might have been nice.

“Oh! Oh, bet he’s real excited about that parade, eh?”

Kent barely heard Carly, still clutching Scraps’s phone and staring at the still of Jack kissing his boyfriend. He wasn’t listening when someone told Carl to fuck off and he only noticed the man’s absence when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and heard Jeff’s voice.

“I’ll get him home, Scraps, don’t worry.”

Oh, right. This wasn’t his phone. He looked up, caught Scraps’s concerned glance, and smiled tightly. “Thanks, man.”

Scraps took his phone back. “You call me if you guys need anything, okay?”

“We will,” Jeff said, already steering Kent toward the door.

Kent forgot that he was the one who drove them to the bar, but it didn’t matter--Jeff took his keys and pushed him into the passenger’s seat.

Thankfully it was a short drive.

“Come on, man, let’s get you inside.”

Kit met him at the door and wound around his legs, butting her head against his ankle until he bent down to pick her up. She was warm against his chest, and her purring reminded him to breathe. A minute later he was sitting on the couch with Kit, Jeff, and a cup of water that must have come from the kitchen.

“What do you need right now?” Jeff asked.

Deep breath in through the nose, out through the mouth.

“Sit with me.”

Jeff’s arm appeared around Kent’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Kent took another breath in through his nose and then out through his mouth.

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

Jeff chuckled quietly. “No shit. I don’t think anybody was.”

Kent ran his fingers through Kit’s fur.

“You want to talk?” Jeff squeezed his shoulder and tilted his forehead to lean against Kent’s.

“I don’t know. It’s not...it isn’t that big of a deal. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Jeff’s deadpan stare was a lot more intense this close up.

A laugh bubbled it’s way out of Kent’s chest. “Okay! Okay, yes, it’s kind of a big deal.”

“No shit,” Jeff said again.

“I guess I’m just not sure what to do now. After last time...I thought there might be some hope, you know?”

“I know.”

He moved his head to Jeff’s shoulder. “I guess I just--”

“Wasn’t expecting it?”

Kent laughed again and shoved at Jeff’s arm. “Shut up.”

Jeff just shook his head and wrapped both arms around Kent, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

Kent pressed his face into Jeff’s neck. “Yeah. I know.”

“Still kinda suck though, huh?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

“You don’t have to do anything tonight, okay?” Jeff put a hand on Kent’s cheek and tilted his face up to look him in the eye. “You don’t have to Tweet anything or say anything to Zimmermann or call out the assholes tonight.”

“Okay.” Kent nodded. “Okay, yeah. You’re right.”

“You want me to stay?”

Kent tightened his grip on the front of Jeff’s shirt. “Yes please.”

“Mmkay.” Jeff kissed his forehead. “Let me just call Mels and let her know.”

“Did you, uh--do you want me to go--?”

Jeff rolled his eyes and tugged Kent back in with one arm while he pulled his phone out and dialed with the other. “Shut up and pick a movie, Pars--Hey, babe.” His attention turned to the phone, but he shot a meaningful look at Kent that said _pick a movie now or else_. “Looks like our boy needs me here tonight. You okay handling the kids? … Of course. I’ll let him know. … Thanks, Mels. Love you.”

“Love you Mels!” Kent called, pulling up Netflix on the TV.

“She says she loves you and you better come home with me for family brunch tomorrow.”

Kent smiled, clicked on a movie, and snuggled in.

“Thanks, Swoops. Love you.”

Jeff kissed his head again and smiled down at him. “Love you too, Parse.”

**Author's Note:**

> He'll be okay <3


End file.
